Nihil von Nietzsche
Nihil von Nietzsche is a Monk Sorcerer Ranger, played by Mikel Barrenechea. Intro We were waylaid in the middle of the night; the lack of Narbondel's glow said as much. Drow raiders had surrounded the caravan and demanded we surrender, making sure tocut down any who dissented. Being nothing more than a mess of merchants and cart drivers, we saw no option. One by one they corralled us into their black steel cages; all except one hooded figure. The drow approached him, swords in hand, as they began ordering him to come along. He gave no response. Two of the drow raiders began throwing strange words between each other. It sounded almost elvish, and while I could not understand majority of it, one word stood out above the rest. "Kill." The two guards then approached the hooded man, their black steel swords at the ready. It was then we heard a strange noise, like a mechanism of some sort locking into place.The drow reached the man and yanked off his hood; revealing not a face, but a silver mask instead, white eyes peering straight at the drow. Once again the two drow started throwing strange words between each other; until they fell silent when the man in front of them did the same. With dull thud, the man swiftly punched one of the drow. A sickening sound of flesh tearing followed as white silvery claws shot out of the drows back. The man delivered a quick kick to the other drow beside him, breaking past the drows adamantine armor with nothing but his leg; a faint shimmer of silvery steel glinting against the torchlight for a brief moment. The drow he kicked fell to the ground, reeling in pain, until the masked man landed a second kick, this time onto the fallen drow's head. With a quick snap, we could hear and tell that a neck had snapped. The remaining drow all yelled out in whatever strange language they were using as they charged at the masked figure, and one by one each of them fell. Soon, only the one guarding the cages was left; a hulking giant of a drow, or at least what used to be a drow. The two pairs of clawed arms gave away this demon's abyssal blood; a draegloth. The creature began hurling more of that strange language, its voice almost a deep, guttural growl. Though, when the man started throwing the same language back at it, the creature stared for a bit, before letting out what almost sounded like laughter. The draegloth lunged at him with blinding speed, claws outstretched and ready to slash. And with a flash of silver light, it suddenly stopped in place. A small trickle of black blood ran down the creature's cheek. It stuttered a few more words in that guttural voice, before the upper half of his head slid off and its body crumpled to the floor. The masked man then approached our cages. The others were still shivering in fear, seeing that intimidating mask. Even as he slashed the locks open, the people didn't want to step out. "Thank you, sir." I said, somehow, I felt compelled to do so. The masked man looked at me, and despite not being able to see his face, I had the feeling he was smiling. And just as soon as he had saved us, the man vanished. Description Appearance Nihil's face remains hidden by the mask that is bound to his face, and any portraits of him that existed prior to it were destroyed when the von Nietzsche estate was razed. He has shiny ebony hair that he keeps properly combed, much like he did before according to his retainers. His eyes are a stark white, still visible behind the mask. The mask that has bound itself to his face has a human-like mien. It seems to be made of a shiny silver-like alloy, though its true nature is still unknown. The mask is actually bonded to more than just Nihil's face; a skeleton-like extension covers most of Nihil's body. The mask also forms into most of Nihil's weapons in combat; the most common forms are claws, a dagger-like spike, and a bow. Personality Nihil and his family used to be the lord of a small village near Raven Rock, there they were benevolent leaders of their small town, watching over their people from their lofty estate. Even after his home and people were ravaged by the aberrations from the Underdark, he retained his sense of honor and goodhearted nature. He has an intense burning hatred for aberrations, specifically illithids and their kind. He has spent most of his time exterminating and fighting against the aberrant threats, studying the few stragglers the Harper's have been able to provide him every now and then. Biography (Feel free to add/remove/edit sub-section titles of your character's Biography as you see fit. The three subsections below are just examples.) Early life Write Early life story if applicable. Delete this if not applicable. Life as an adventurer What was your character doing before AL? What is your character doing most of the time during AL? First kiss of death You can actually add other subsections. "First kiss of death" is just an example. Relationships and Affiliations Urr Lowen A black dragonborn who has served as one of Nihil's retainers ever since he was a child, and a father figure to Nihil. Zyra Aldoria A drow woman who was part of the group that assaulted Nihil's home while she was under the control of a mindwitness. Pledged her life to Nihil after he spared her life. Glasya Ataraxia One of the survivors of the assault on the von Nietzsche estate, she was a villager who lived in the town the von Nietzsche's governed. She pledged to seek revenge alongside Nihil. Group D Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Sword of Awesomeness * Armor of a Blacksmith Diety * * Feats * Mobile Class Abilities (You can write some information about your character's build, like what makes them special) Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__